Heroes: The Next Generation
by ash2ashdust2dust
Summary: Brand new characters that I created for the Heroes universe. This is the tale of their journey. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Heroes or it's characters.
1. Prologue

FIRST NAME: James

LAST NAME: Hargrave

NICKNAME: The Bomb

AGE: 26

GENDER: Male

LOCATION: Quantico, Virginia

Power: Kinetic Conversion

Power Description:

Able to convert potential energy stored in any object into kinetic energy, turning any object into an explosive weapon.

Bio:

Marine Corps Corporal James "The Bomb" Hargrave was a member of an Explosive Ordinance Disposal team stationed in Iraq before he discovered his ability. One day while playing a game of football with his platoon mates his powers manifested. James threw the ball as hard as he could toward his teammate in the end zone, so hard it seemed to catch fire. In fact it did. When PFC Bill McGinny, a grunt just transferred to Iraq from the states, caught the ball it explode, incinerating McGinny instantly. The Commanding Officers attributed the casualty as the result of stray mortar fire. Hargrave, traumatized, and suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome was shipped back to Quantico for a psychological evaluation and debriefing.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: The Third Degree**

"**The Bomb"; Quantico Marine Corps Base, Quantico, VA**

**Office of Dr. Francisco Jimenez, MD, PhD, Captain USMC**

_Knock at the door._

**Dr. Jimenez:** Come in

_Enter Corporal Hargrave in civilian clothes._

**Dr. Jimenez:** Ah Corporal Hargrave, have a seat. How are you doing.

**Corporal Hargrave: **Not to well doc.

**Dr. Jimenez:** Are you still suffering from the night terrors?

**Corporal Hargrave: **Yeah

**Dr. Jimenez: **Have you been taking your medications?

**Corporal Hargrave:** I hate that shit, that drug cocktail turns me into a walking zombie. I don't feel human when I take them. I want to deal with the pain but I still need to feel.

**Dr. Jimenez:** Corporal the medication is part of your treatment, along with regular sessions we hope to fully cure you of your night terrors and hallucinations. Is there something else bothering you?

**Corporal Hargrave:** I can't help but feel I was responsible for McGinny's death sir.

**Dr. Jimenez:** So you are feeling some survivor's guilt?

**Corporal Hargrave: **No, nothing like that, it's just, oh never mind I must be crazy to even think it anyway.

**Dr. Jimenez: **Nothing you tell me is crazy, now if there's even a slight possibility I can help you I need to know what you are thinking.

**Corporal Hargrave: **Well sir, before McGinny was killed I noticed something.

**Dr. Jimenez: **What is it? You can tell me Marine.

**Corporal Hargrave:** The football I threw, it was, on fire.

**Dr. Jimenez:** On fire?

**Corporal Hargrave:** Yeah, at first I thought it was the sun in my eyes but now that I think about it the clouds were covering the sun that day.

**Dr. Jimenez:** What are you saying Corporal?

**Corporal Hargrave:** I'm saying, I think I turned the football into a bomb.

**Dr. Jimenez:** I don't know what to say except, that's cr… ridiculous Corporal

**Corporal Hargrave:** You were going to say crazy!

**Dr. Jimenez:** No I wasn't.

**Corporal Hargrave:** Yes you were! If I'm so crazy, why was there no shrapnel left at the seen? A mortar doesn't just disintegrate into thin air!

**Dr. Jimenez:** Corporal get ahold of yourself or I will be forced to call in the MP outside

**Corporal Hargrave:** Go screw yourself doc, I know what I saw. Something's happening to me and nobody believes me!

**Dr. Jimenez:** Settle down Marine

_Jimenez unclips his holster to his sidearm and draws his weapon, pointing it at the Hargrave's head _

**Corporal Hargrave:** Oh now you're threatening me doc?

_Hargrave reaches onto Jimenez's desk and picks up a mug that says "Worlds Best Dad." It begins to glow in his hand as bright orange and blue flames engulf it. Hargrave tosses the mug at the wall adjacent the two men and it explodes with such force that the whole building shakes._

**Dr. Jimenez:** What in the hell?!

**Corporal Hargrave:** Believe me now?


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: This Won't Hurt a Bit**

**Corporal James Hargrave, Undisclosed Air Force Base, New Mexico**

**Hargrave: **(thoughts) _What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is blowing a hole in Doc. Jimenez's wall and next thing I know I'm here. Where is here? Why can't I move? Why can't I talk? What the hell is going on here!!_

_**Enter two doctors in lab coats.**_

**Mauser:** Oh look Smithson, he's awake!

**Smithson:** So it would appear Dr. Mauser

**Mauser:** So what are we going to do with him?

**Smithson:** First we will need to run his DNA through our database and identify if he has any of the same mutation markers as the other subjects. Then we'll have to put him down and dissect him, unfortunately he's become too dangerous to be allowed to live.

**Mauser:** What a waste, if we could control him he could be a great asset for our military.

**Hargrave: **(thoughts) _Put me down?! You guys intend on killing me? You will never get away with this!_

_**Smithson retrieves a large syringe from a tray next to the operating table and gazes into Hargrave's eyes.**_

**Smithson:** This won't hurt a bit.

**Mauser:** It sure looks like it's going to hurt, a lot.

**Hargrave: **(thoughts)_ AHHHHHHHH!_

**Smithson: **I swear Mauser you have no bedside manner.

**Mauser:** What? It's not like he's going to be alive for much longer anyway, am I right?

**Smithson: **I suppose you are right, come with me, while the sample is still fresh.

_**Hargrave blinks**_

**Mauser:** Did you see that?!

**Smithson: **See what?

**Mauser:** He just blinked!

**Smithson:** That's ridiculous; he's got enough paralytics flowing through his veins to take down a baby elephant.

**Mauser:** I must be seeing things

**Smithson: **I'm sure you are now we must hurry.

**Mauser:** Allllrighty.

_**Exit doctors**_

**Hargrave: **(thoughts) _Morons. They didn't take into account the fact that I'm a United States Marine!_ _I could bench press a baby elephant!_

_**Hargrave begins to wiggle his toes, then his fingers, and so on until he is completely recovered from the paralysis.**_

**Hargrave: **Finally! Oh it's good to hear my own voice again. Now how do I get out of here?

_**Hargrave pushes hard against his restraints as the individual fibers begin the split from the kinetic energy coursing through them.**_

_**Return doctors to see Hargrave standing and smiling with two flaming instrument trays in each hand.**_

**Smithson: **How the hell did you get out of your restraints? Gua…

**Hargrave:** Oh that won't be necessary doctor, this won't hurt a bit.

_**Hargrave hurls the trays at the two helpless doctors**_

**Mauser:** OH SH…


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Home**

**Hargrave, Unknown Location, New Mexico/Colorado Border**

**Hargrave:** (to himself) What the hell his happening? My life is spiraling out of control! One minute I'm a perfectly happy, perfectly normal, Marine in Iraq. The next minute I'm some freak with super powers, on the run from the United States government for something I had no control over, I didn't want this to happen! There's only one thing I can do. I need to go home. I need to get answers. Is what I can do even humanly possible? Am I an alien? Did my parents know? If so, why wouldn't they tell me? Warn me? Hopefully I can find some answers.

_Hargrave sticks his thumb out and walks backwards with a look on his face like something out of the Incredible Hulk television show's credits. Cars zip by either not noticing or not caring. Finally, an old, red pick-up stops. Surprisingly the driver is a young girl, no older than 19 years old._

**Girl: **Where to?

**Hargrave:** Boulder?

**Girl:** Alright it's on my way, get in.

**Hargrave:** Thank you so much I can't believe you actually stopped.

**Girl:** Well I like to think that if I'm ever in that situation someone would stop for me.

**Hargrave:** That's a great philosophy.

**Girl:** So why are you heading to Boulder, if you don't mind me asking?

**Hargrave:** Visiting my mother. She lives just on the edge of the city.

**Girl:** Ah I see.

**Hargrave:** How about you where are you headed?

**Girl:** Anywhere. Nowhere. Wherever.

**Hargrave:** That wasn't cryptic at all.

**Girl:** Sorry I needed to get away from my old life.

**Hargrave:** Bad experience?

**Girl:** Something like that. So what do you do, for a living I mean?

**Hargrave:** I was just…discharged from the Marine Corps.

**Girl:** Oh wow a Marine huh? Pretty impressive.

**Hargrave:** Yeah I guess.

**Girl:** Are you hungry? We could stop and get something to eat.

**Hargrave:** Sure, sounds like a plan.

_The two pull into a truck stop and walk up to the counter to order._

**Waitress:** What can I get ya?

**Girl:** I'll have the open-faced turkey sandwich and a coke.

**Hargrave:** I'll just have some coffee please.

_Hargrave receives a text message, it reads, __**Get out. You have 30 seconds. -Rebel-**_

**Hargrave:** What the hell?

**Girl:** What is it?

**Hargrave:** Somebody just texted me.

**Girl:** So?

**Hargrave:** So I'm the only one that knows the number on this phone.

_At that moment the lights go out. A man in all black exits a van parked in front of the truck stop and walks to the window along with several heavily armed soldiers with ear plugs in. The man opens his mouth. Hargrave receives another text, __**"Cover your ears." -Rebel-**_

_At that moment the man emits a high pitched scream shattering the windows and killing everyone in the truck stop, except Hargrave and the girl, they dive behind the counter and hide as the soldiers begin to sweep the building._

**Hargrave:** What the hell is going on?

**Girl:** I guess it's time to tell you the truth. My name is Janine Glasgow. Rebel sent me to help you.

**Hargrave:** Help me? You're just a girl how could you possibly help me?

**Glasgow:** You'd be surprised.

_With a smirk, Glasgow reaches out and touches one of the bricks adorning the counter top. Instantly her entire arm turns to stone._

**Hargrave:** You?!

**Glasgow:** Yup. Now why don't you show me what you've got?

_Hargrave grabs a stack of plates from under the counter and smiles._

**Hargrave:** Let's do this.

_As one of the soldiers rounds the corner of the counter, Hargrave hurls a plate at him exploding and sending him straight through the window. At that moment Glasgow enacts the full affect of her ability, turning her entire body to stone. Leaping over the counter like a bat out of hell she swings her fists and shatters the skulls of two soldiers. Hargrave launches 2 more plates killing two more soldiers. The Screamer realizes what is going on and readies himself for a sonic explosion. As he opens his mouth to scream Glasgow rushes at him at lands an uppercut with such force he is launched onto the windshield of the van. Then with the accuracy of a shuriken Hargrave sends five flaming plates soaring at the van. The Screamer released a blood curdling shriek as the van exploded creating a mushroom cloud reminiscent of Hiroshima. Glasgow and Hargrave exit the building and head for the truck._

**Glasgow:** So, home?

**Hargrave:** Home.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Mother Knows Best**

**Hargrave and Glasgow, Just outside of Boulder, CO**

_Hargrave and Glasgow pull up to this small, Victorian style home, at the very end of a dead end street. There is a slight breeze in the air and flowers are in full bloom. The tire swing that the Corporal and his father put up when he was 7 is still hanging in the front yard._

_Hargrave knocks on the door._

**Mrs. Hargrave:** OH MY GOODNESS! MY LITTLE BOY! COME HERE AND GIVE MOMMY A HUG AND A KISS!

**Hargrave:** Come on mom I'm a grown man! Don't you think I'm a little too old for that?

**Mrs. Hargrave:** Young man you are never too old to show your mama some lovin' now get over here!

_Mrs. Hargrave plants a big wet kiss on her son's cheek and hugs him so tight it appears as though he may pass out. She then notices Glasgow standing at the door._

**Mrs. Hargrave:** James aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?

**Hargrave:** She's not my girlfriend mom! This is Janine. I met her on my way here. She sorta helped me out when I was in a tight spot.

**Glasgow:** Pleasure to meet you Ms. Hargrave.

**Mrs. Hargrave:** That's Mrs. Hargrave dear, my husband may have passed on but he is still very much a part of me.

**Glasgow:** I'm so sorry.

**Mrs. Hargrave:** That's quite alright you couldn't have known. Now you two come sit in the parlor and I will gather some drinks and a bite to eat, iced tea and turkey sandwiches alright?

_The two silently nod._

**Mrs. Hargrave:** (from the kitchen) So James what brings you home so early? I wasn't expecting you until Christmas. Did the war miraculously end and I didn't know it?

**Hargrave:** No mother. I was sort of…discharged from the Corps.

**Mrs. Hargrave:** WHAT?! Why would they do such a thing to my boy?

**Hargrave:** Well that's kind of why I'm here mom.

_Mrs. Hargrave enters the parlor carrying a tray full of turkey sandwiches and three mason jars full of iced tea. She sets the trays on the table and takes a seat in her favorite chair and crosses her legs preparing herself for whatever news her son is about to tell her._

**Hargrave:** Mom, did you or dad have any special "talents"?

**Mrs. Hargrave:** Well James as you know I used to sing in the church choir and your father played the trumpet.

**Hargrave:** No I don't mean like that. I mean like a special ability.

**Mrs. Hargrave:** I don't understand what you mean son.

**Glasgow:** Maybe it would be easier if you just showed her?

**Mrs. Hargrave:** (thoughts) _**No don't show me. They are watching and listening!**_

**Hargrave:** What are you talking about mom? And how are you able to talk without moving your lips?

**Mrs. Hargrave:** _**I am a telepath dear. Anything the mind controls, so do I. I am able to read minds. I can link my mind with other people's minds for communicating. I can also implant thoughts into a persons mind as though it was their own. Just think and I will be able to hear it. But we must continue a vocal conversation otherwise the agent's outside will get suspicious. Understand?**_

**Glasgow & Hargrave:** _**Yes**_

**Glasgow:** This is quite a lovely house Mrs. Hargrave, how do you afford it? _**How did those agents find us? I thought we took care of them at that truck stop.**_

**Mrs. Hargrave:** Well it hasn't been easy, my social security checks and the government assistance I've received since Philips death have been a huge help but I fear they won't last forever. _**The government has a far greater reach than you know. Not only do they have the capability to listen in on any phone, view any digital communication, they also have people like us on their side.**_

**Hargrave:** I can't believe you still have the tire swing outside mom. That thing has been there for ages. _**I don't understand why the government is chasing us and trying to kill us we are still human beings!**_

**Mrs. Hargrave:** I've kept it there in hopes that some day you will bring me a grandchild, but I won't hold my breath dear. _**They want to control us, and those of us they can't control they want to destroy. You see son some of us were born with our abilities, some of us develop them later in life. The government however has developed an experimental drug that can activate the evolutionary chain that leads to our abilities, essentially giving them the power to give people abilities that wouldn't normally have them. They are currently testing the drug on soldiers.**_

**Hargrave:** Oh mom you were always a riot. _**Is that where my ability came from?**_

**Mrs. Hargrave:** I'm serious James. I wish you would meet a nice girl and settle down already. _**No son. We had you tested by a friend of ours when you were young and you definitely had the mutation. We always thought you would develop a mental ability though like myself or your father. It's possible the drug treatments along with your environment may have altered your mutation.**_

_A knock at the door_

**Mrs. Hargrave:** Who is it? _**Run they are here!**_

**Hargrave:** _**No mom I'm not leaving you!**_

**Mrs. Hargrave:** Coming! _**Just run I can handle this.**_

_Glasgow and Hargrave head out the back door and hop the fence into the neighbor's yard and await the all clear. Mrs. Hargrave opens the door._

**Mrs. Hargrave:** Can I help you?

**Agent:** Yes ma'am I'm looking for a Corporal James Hargrave. We have reason to believe that he is in this neighborhood.

**Mrs. Hargrave:** I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name. _**Put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger.**_

**Agent:** Oh well that's too bad. _**Tut tut tut. Those tricks won't work on me Mrs. Hargrave.**_

_The agent pulls a silenced 9mm pistol from his holster and fires two rounds into Mrs. Hargrave's chest. She falls to the floor as the light fades from her eyes; she emits one last thought to her son._

**Mrs. Hargrave:** _**Goodbye James.**_

_Instantly filled with rage Hargrave grabs two loose fence posts and readies himself for battle until Glasgow grabs his shoulder._

**Glasgow:** James I know you want to avenge your mother but now is not the time. We are out numbered and out skilled right now. They have a telepath who could force us to kill each other! There has to be a better way. Now come on we have to get out of here!

_As the agents ransack the Hargrave home in search of the two fugitives, Hargrave and Glasgow run off into the horizon._

**Hargrave:** _**Goodbye Mom.**_


End file.
